Guardianes
by Emira M
Summary: "Esto no puede ir peor" pensaba Rose. Lo que no sabia es que siempre puede ir peor, eso no significa que no encontremos una luz en la desgracia. Rose la descubrirá luego de bastante... esfuerzo y perseverancia. Su destino había sido marcado hace ya mucho, sin embargo habrá muchos obstáculos que pasar para cumplirlo.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: La mayoria de los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K, los demas y la trama me pertenecen a mi :)**

* * *

Capítulo 1

"El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos." William Shakespeare.

Prefacio

Escuchaba ruidos a lo lejos, eran gritos. Vociferaban su nombre tratando de alcanzarla o de solo poder encontrar la manera de acercarse a ella. Sin embargo no podían, el lugar estaba protegido por magia muy antigua que solo pocos manejaban. Ella estaba tumbada en el suelo, rodeada por un gran charco de sangre que al parecer era suyo. A duras penas podía ver y no podía mover un solo musculo, sus ojos estaban irritados por el cansancio y pedían a gritos que se cerraran, pero ella no lo haría, lucharía hasta el final. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero especialmente en el lugar de su pecho, sentía como si algo la aprisionara fuertemente y no la dejara respirar. Trato de levantar un poco la mirada para ver aquello que le causaba tanto dolor, pero no encontró nada sobre su tórax.

¿Que era aquello que le aplastaba el corazón?

Volvió a sentir los gritos. Se sentía muy sola, iba a morir en soledad sin siquiera volver a verlos a todos. Sin volver a verlo a él, el causante de su destino.

De repente se escuchó un último grito desgarrador y sus parpados flaquearon, pero no los cerró. Escucho la carrera de alguien que se acercaba al lugar donde estaba ella. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Era imposible.

Escuchaba sus latidos cuya velocidad aminoraba a medida que transcurrían los minutos, la sangre escurriéndose, el dolor de la fractura de sus huesos y un tibio calor en su pecho, donde antes había sentido una opresión muy grande. De repente sintió como se mojaba un poco su remera y trató de levantar su mirada por segunda vez. Vio una cabellera rubia que descansaba en su tronco y se aferraba a su cuerpo como si fuera lo único que pudiera hacer. Con un último intento, y utilizando todas sus fuerzas, levanto su mano y la coloco en la cabeza de aquella persona. Al parecer reconoció el tacto ya que levanto la cabeza y la vio. Sus ojos, antes grises como el acero y tan hermosos como algún mineral, ahora estaban teñidos por un rojo fuego casi irreconocibles. Parecía como si hubiera estado llorando o tratando de controlar el llanto. Él la miro muy sorprendido. Deseaba fervientemente decirle que todo estaría bien, que no pasaría nada, que podrían estar juntos... Pero eso sería una mentira.

Rose le dirigió una sonrisa conciliadora llena de amor y cariño, que demostraba todo el agradecimiento que sentía por él. Una mirada de suma ternura que demostraba cuanto lo había amado y sin esperarlo o quererlo una lagrima corrió por su rostro. Era el adiós, ahora que ya no estaba sola, ya que lo había podido ver, cerró los ojos y se entregó a los brazos eternos de Morfeo. Escucho un último grito y luego lo único que pudo ver fue oscuridad, silencio y finalmente sintió paz.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo/prefacio, me costo mucho hacer el click para publicarlo, dudaba mucho pero despues dije "que diablos, intentemos lo" y bueno aqui estamos. Si les llego a gustar quiero decir que tengo varios capitulos avanzados solo necesito editarlos. Aunque con este inicio tal vez no digo nada jajaja que digo, prácticamente no aclaro nada, la historia se ira desarrollando. Lo unico que les pido a las que lo lean, dejen un review, necesito saber como lo ven ustedes, me importa mucho su opinion. Si no les gusta bueno, opiniones constructivas para mejorar; es mi primer fic y soy nueva en esto ;) _

_Repito, espero que les guste y nos vemos la proxima actualizacion! Muchos Saludos! E.M _


	2. El regreso

_El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles es lo inalcanzable. Para los temerosos, lo desconocido. Para los valientes es la oportunidad. (Victor Hugo)_

* * *

El regreso

Un domingo cualquiera, la familia Weasley-Greanger volvía a su hogar luego de pasar un fin de semana en familia en la Madriguera. Charlaban de lo bien que la habían pasado esos días, Hugo divirtiéndose junto con sus primos, y sus padres acompañados de sus familiares y amigos. Aparcaron el auto en la entrada de la casa y Ron y Hermione percibieron al instante que había algo raro. La puerta parecía haber sido forzada y se podían ver unos rastros de tierra en el piso del pórtico.

Ordenaron a Hugo quedarse dentro del auto ya que ni ellos sabían lo que podría estar adentro. Luego de que su hijo decidiera a regañadientes quedarse dentro del auto, entraron. Despacio y sin hacer demasiado ruido, fueron avanzado por todo el lugar. En el piso de abajo no encontraron nada por lo que sabían que el invasor se encontraría en el piso de arriba o bien ya se habría ido. Hermione al instante pronuncio:

-Homenum Revelio

El hechizo les pudo dar la seguridad de que alguien se encontraba en su hogar, sin embargo sucedió algo raro. El encantamiento había mostrado que aquella persona se encontraba en un cuarto que no tenía utilización hace más de ocho años, el cuarto de su hija Rose.

Nuevamente con mucho sigilo y cuidado se dirigieron por las escaleras a la habitación. La puerta estaba abierta y dentro de ella, sentada en la ventana se encontraba una chica de pelo azul ondulado y corto que apenas le llegaba a los hombros, ella estaba muy tranquila mirando hacia afuera mientras que jugaba con algo en sus manos.

-Tendría que haber supuesto que estarían en la Madriguera-dijo con una voz profunda y dulce como si estuviera hablando con ella misma- Llegue hace unas cuantas horas.

Hermione y Ron estaban confundidos, no le podían ver el rostro y no la reconocían. Al parecer la chica se dio cuenta ya que al darse vuelta los miro con cara de una sorpresa fingida. Sus ojos eran negros como la noche.

-No saben quién soy ¿no? Creo que no me sorprende- dijo con un tono de despecho y lastima, se levantó de la ventana y se dirigió hacia ellos. Estos retrocedieron pero cuando se le acerco lo suficiente, Hermione reconoció algo en ella y sin pensarlo dos veces la rodeo con sus brazos, llorando como condenada. La extraña chica le devolvió el abrazo y por su rostro rodaron lágrimas, de a poco sus ojos volvieron a ser azueles y su pelo pelirrojo. Ante tal gesto de su esposa, Ron reconoció a aquella adolecente y abrazo a las dos mujeres.

-Bienvenida Rosie- susurro él

* * *

Rose caminaban junto con su familia tranquilamente por la estación de trenes en busca de su anden. Ella estaba cansada ya que no hace más de tres días había vuelto con sus padres y no había podido hacer nada más que permanecer en casa hasta que empezaran las clases ya que estaba muy agotada físicamente. Sin embargo había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse con casi todos sus familiares puesto que al enterarse de que había vuelto, todos se dirigieron rápidamente al hogar Weasley-Greanger a ver a la nueva llegada. La mayoría de las mujeres lloraron y a Dominique casi le agarra un ataque de histeria al ver a su prima favorita de vuelta. A los únicos que desgraciadamente no pudo ver fueron a los Potter que se encontraban de viaje cuando sucedió el regreso de la pelirroja.

Ya en el andén 9 ¾ divisaron el gran tren escarlata tan inmenso y majestuoso como siempre; Rose estaba admirada por aquella máquina y se sorprendió al pensar que nunca había subido a uno. Estaba emocionada y su mente a veces se nublaba por tanta alegría; pero sabía muy bien que algunas cosas eran imposibles eludir de su mente.

Su padre y hermano, quien también había estado muy emocionado por la vuelta de su hermana, se dirigieron a subir los baúles al tren. Mientras Hermione la llevaba hasta una de las entradas de la máquina, le relataba lo ocupada que había estado los últimos días ya que tuvo charlas extensas con la profesora McGonagall para que dejaran ingresar a Rose a Hogwarts. Sin embrago la alegría en los ojos de su madre le aseguraban a Rose que no había sido tanto trabajo, también veía un poco de tristeza y ella lo atribuía al poco tiempo que había podido pasar con su hija antes de que ésta se fuera.

Allí mismo se encontraron con unos ansiosos Potter que miraban a todas partes, al parecer habían recibidos la noticia. Al divisar a Rose, el primero en correr fue Albus que casi tira a su prima cuando se abalanzo contra ella.

-¡Rose!- dijo - ¡Cuánto te extrañe! ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?

-¡Albus! También te he extrañado mucho- dijo la pelirroja casi sin respirar, le estaba apretando demasiado el tórax.

Ya no era el pequeño de nueve años que dejo. Estaba un poco más alto que ella, su pelo azabache seguía tan desordenado como siempre y sus ojos color esmeralda brillaban con alegría. El junto con Dominique habían sido muy cercanos y los había extrañado demasiado todos esos años. Luego de un tiempo soltó a la pelirroja y los demás Potter pudieron acercarse. Harry la abrazo como si fuera una excombatiente de guerra que volvía a su hogar, luego James que entre sorprendido y eufórico la abrazo alzándola del suelo y haciéndola girar, al parecer no se había enterado de las buenas nuevas, como siempre, tan distraído. En seguida se acercaron Ginny y Lily quienes repitieron las acciones de Harry.

Empezaron a hablar y sus primos dieron el inicio al cuestionamiento de Rose quien siempre trataba de desviar algunas preguntas, que tenía planeado responder pero no allí ni en ese instante. Después llegaron los demás, George, Percy y Bill con sus respectivas esposas quienes saludaron también con alegría a Rose aunque ellos ya la habían visitado anteriormente. Albus, James, Lily y Hugo entraron en el tren en busca de los otros primos que según sus tíos ya habían subido al tren. Cuando Rose se disponía a hacer lo mismo, sintió que alguien la observaba. No hizo falta que se volteara para averiguar quién era porque ya presentía quien podría ser, pero de eso también se encargaría luego. El tren estaba empezando a tomar movimiento y de un salto entro justo a tiempo; por la ventana pudo ver como su madre le gritaba algo.

Ya en el tren, Rose busco el compartimiento donde estaban todos sus primos que al parecer, habían encontrado uno lo suficientemente grande como para que cupieran todos. Entró en él y todos la miraron como si esperaran que dijera o explicara ciertas cosas. Rose los miro y no dijo nada, no pretendía hacerlo a menos que las circunstancias la obligaran. Se sentó junto a Dominique y permaneció mirándolos.

- ¿No dirás nada, Rosie?- pregunto Fred.

- ¿Qué tendría que decir?- respondió ella.

-No lo sé, tal vez que nos extrañaste, o a donde te llevaron, o donde te metieron mejor dicho, no lo se, tu decide- Dijo Molly con un poco de dureza.

- ¿No les dije que los extrañe todos los días de los ocho años en los que no los vi?- dijo Rose alzando la ceja de manera divertida- Pues lo he hecho. Cada día- finalizó mirando a la ventana con su vista en el exterior. Su cara mostraba gran melancolía y Dominique tuvo la intención de abrazarla pero la mirada de Molly la detuvo. La gran mayoría quería hacer lo mismo pero todavía no era ocasión de eso.

- Bueno entonces responderás algunas de nuestras preguntas-dijo la primogénita de Percy -¿Dónde diablos estabas metida Rose? ¿Por qué no viniste a ninguna Navidad ni vacación? ¿Por qué no nos respondías todas las cartas que te mandamos?- prosiguió, casi sin aliento, Molly. Odiaba ser mala con ella pero era la única ocasión que tendrían de que Rose aclarara algunas cosas.

- Tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas- susurro ella desordenándose un poco el pelo- Bueno a ver, en cuanto a donde he estado metida creo que sus padres ya se los habrán dicho y si no, estuve internada en un Hospital en Rusia para tratamiento de mi descontrol de la magia, y no mostré ninguna mejoría hasta hace algunos meses en los cuales me probaron y autorizaron mi vuelta a casa. Creo que eso explica el porqué de que no pude volver en ninguna Navidad ni vacación- dijo restándole importancia al tema- En cuanto al por qué no he respondido todas sus cartas,- comentó resaltando el "todas" ya que algunas cartas si las había respondido- no todas han llegado a mí, la mayoría se han perdido en el camino. El hospital está en medio de Siberia y la mayoría no pueden llegar allí sin perderse. Creo que he respondido todas tus preguntas Molly- Finalizo mirándola con ternura, no la podía juzgar ya que sabía que lo hacía debido a su preocupación.

Por la cara de todos sus primos, incluido su hermano, pudo saber que no sabían nada de lo que les había dicho y le dio mucha gracia cuando algunas de sus primas, entre ellas Molly se les humedecieron los ojos. En lo menos que canta un gallo todos los primos Weasley estaban encima de Rose dándole un gran abrazo. Ella rodaba los ojos mientras escuchaba las disculpas de sus primos, "Disculpa Rosie, no sabíamos" "Disculpa, siempre que preguntamos por ti no nos decían nada" "perdóname por ser tan mala contigo Rose" sollozaba Molly "debes haber pasado momentos muy feos". Luego de un buen tiempo que logro tranquilizar a sus primos, volvieron a sus asientos y Louis tomó la palabra.

-Rose, nuestro un poco duro, interrogatorio- explico mirando a Molly con frialdad- no era para atacarte, queríamos saber que había sido de ti todos estos años. Cuando te fuiste, la mayoría éramos pequeños, pero cuando fuimos creciendo nos dimos cuenta que tu ausencia se había prolongado demasiado. Preguntamos a nuestros padres y a los Tíos Hermione y Ron pero nunca nos dieron una respuesta definitiva.

-Nos decían que te habías ido de viaje con tus abuelos a recorrer el mundo- prosiguió James- y siempre había alguna excusa, o que te habías enfermado o que algunos de tus abuelos lo había hecho, por eso no volvías.

-Luego nos empezamos a preguntar- Siguió Roxanne- porque te habías ido tu sola, es decir, sin Hugo.

-Eso fue lo que les pregunte a nuestros padres- acotó Hugo- y me dijeron que era demasiado pequeño para ir. Lo curioso es que soy un año menor que tú.

- Lo más extraño sucedió cuando tuvimos que asistir a Hogwarts. El 1 de septiembre te esperamos pero nunca llegaste- dijo Dominique quien tenía la misma edad que Rose y Albus- Pero no preguntamos más porque nuestros padres nos lo prohibieron, dijeron que les causaba mucho dolor a tío Ron y tía Hermione ya que recordaban que no te tenían junto a ellos.

Rose se quedó en silencio unos momentos mientras analizaba toda la información que le habían dicho. Luego de pensar muy bien todo, les sonrió a sus primos y les dijo:

-No se preocupen, ahora estoy aquí.- miro con cariño a todos- No más preguntas por ahora ¿sí? O por lo menos no de ese tema, cuesta un poco decirlo todo con claridad. ¿Saben? Pase tiempos muy lindos en el hospital ya que me atendían muy bien, pero también algunos malos que quisiera poder borrarlos de mi mente.- rio por la nariz- Tampoco pregunten acerca de eso.

Todos se quedaron callados por varios minutos pero luego siguieron charlando con su prima como si el interrogatorio nunca habría sucedido. De repente se abrieron de golpe las puertas.

- ¡Hola chicos! los estuvimos bus...- Lyssander se fijó en Rose.- ¿Rose?- pregunto inocentemente, claro que sabía quién era. La chica asintió con la cabeza y de repente el rubio se abalanzo contra Rose abrazándola fuertemente. Lyssander siempre había sido muy apegado a Rose aunque fuera más pequeño que ella, cuando eran pequeños lo defendía de su hermano Lorcan quien miraba la escena con cara de asco.  
- Sander y sus demostraciones excesivas de afecto.- dijo Lorcan rodando los ojos- ¡Quítate! Yo también quiero ver a nuestra pelirroja desaparecida.- dijo y se acercó y la rodeo con los brazos fuertemente a Rose- Te extrañe pecosa, mas tus golpes que otra cosa. Ya no había nadie que lo defendiera al pobre Sandy.

-Cállate Lorcan- Le reprocho su hermano

-Contrólate gemelo malvado- le dijo Rose sonriéndole- Lyssander se puede defender bien solo, yo solo cuidaba que no lo mataras con tus travesuras.

-Sí, sí. Como tú digas- dijo Lorcan- Por cierto ya nos intuíamos que habías vuelto, lo que hace Sander es dramatismo. Mama nos dijo que capaz nos encontrábamos con una vieja amiga.

-Y, ¿Cómo sabían que era yo y no otra?- pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Presentimiento de gemelos- le dijo Lyssander guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Se los dijo Dom, no?- todos miraron a la rubia que estaba colorada.

- Para que mentirte Rose- dijo Lorcan sentándose en el piso- siempre fuiste más inteligente que todos nosotros juntos.  
"Estos gemelos" pensó la pelirroja rodando los ojos. Otra vez azotaron la puerta y por ella entraron dos chicos, uno rubio platinado de ojos grises y el otro, castaño de ojos verdes oscuros.

- Oigan, los estuvimos buscando desde hace una hora con los gemelos malvados aquellos- le reprocho el rubio a Albus, al parecer no se percataba de que había alguien nuevo allí- ¿Se puede saber dónde andaban?

-Scorpius- dijo el castaño.

-No Marc, déjame terminar- prosiguió Scorpius- ¡Nos dejaste solos con aquellos!- le gritaba mientras los señalaba a Lorcan y Lyssander- ¡¿Sabes lo que hicieron?!

-Scor…-dijo Marc

-Luego Marc- dijo sin mirarlo- ¡Explotaron uno de los baños!- le grito a Albus mientras todos reían por el hecho- Quiero ver que les parezca gracioso cuando venga el Premio Anual y los castigue a ustedes sin haber empezado las clases.- dijo sin dejar de mirar a Albus.

- Y, ¿Por qué me atribuyes la culpa a mí?- pregunto Albus.

- ¡Porque tú me dejaste a cargo cuando no tengo autoridad sobre ellos!- se exaspero el chico- No hay…

- Scorpius- insistió Marc

-…nadie que los pueda controlar- siguió el rubio.

- Pues si lo hay- dijo escuetamente el pelinegro.

- ¿Dime quién? Te prometo que le construyo un altar en mi cuarto si la encuentras.- exagero Scorpius.

- Pues Lorcan está sentado a los pies de ella- dijo Albus y por primera vez el rubio miro a todos quienes reían sin parar o solamente se aguantaban la risa. Busco con la mirada a Lorcan quien estaba a los pies de una chica de pelo rojizo ondulado, ojos profundamente azules y varias pecas en su cara. En seguida Scorpius se dio cuenta del bochorno que había pasado al gritarle a Albus frente a alguien que no conocía. Ella lo miraba con diversión y una sonrisa en su cara. De repente le subió la sangre a la cara a Scorpius dejándolo un poco sonrojado, nunca hacía tales cosas como reprocharle a Albus, si no era entre los Weasley, ya que sabían lo irresponsable que podía llegar a ser Al.

-¡Marc! ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- le pregunto al castaño quedándose estático en el lugar.

- Trate Scor, trate- dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, se dirigió a la chica y le tendió la mano- Marcus Nott, y esa estatua de allá, mi primo Scorpius.

- Mucho gusto- respondió ella y luego lo miro al rubio que seguía congelado en su lugar- A ti también.

El la miro y asintió- disculpa por el espectáculo, no suelo hacer esto siempre.

-No mientas Scor- dijo Albus con voz de mujer- tú me retas y me pegas todos los días por nuestros chiquillos Lorcan y Lyssander.

- Oh cállate- le dijo golpeándolo en la cabeza

-¿Ves cómo me pega, Rosie?- siguió diciendo Albus.

Todo el compartimiento empezó a reír y Scorpius se sentó al lado de Albus y Marc fulminándolo con la mirada al primero. Anunciaron que en treinta minutos llegaría el tren a Hogsmeade y entre ellos decidieron que los chicos se irían a cambiar a los baños mientras que las chicas se quedarían allí para vestirse.

Rose fue la primera en terminarse de cambiar y arreglarse así que se dirigió al baño para poder lavarse la cara, sentía mucho cansancio y se dormiría de un momento al otro. Cuando estaba por llegar a los baños una mano apareció de los últimos vagones y tiro del brazo a la pelirroja para que entrara en este, intento gritar pero esa persona le tapó la boca. El compartimiento estaba a oscuras sin embargo Rose pudo identificar muy bien el color de ojos violetas que la miraban con preocupación plasmada. Se quedó un rato viendo sus ojos y luego la persona hablo.

- Lo siento, pecas pero era la única opción.

- No te preocupes, entiendo por qué casi me sacas el brazo y casi haces que me coma uno de tus dedos

- Era necesario- dijo con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos.

- No lo sé. ¿Qué quieres? Sabes que no podías verme en el tren.- dijo Rose con preocupación, no tenia que estar allí, cualquiera podría descubrir algo.

- Disculpa Rose, pero no pude con la ansiedad. Hace días que no te contactas con nosotros.-dijo mirando por la pequeña entrada de luz que había entre las cortinas del compartimiento.

- Estoy bien, no tienen por qué preocuparse. Sabes que me se defender Lex.- explicó Rose

- Sí, lo sé. ¡Cuantas veces lo habré comprobado!- dijo en un tono trágico

- No empieces con el drama.-dijo riendo- Ahora en serio, ¿qué quieres?

- Ya te lo dije.-la pelirroja creyó haber visto que levantaba los hombros

- ¿En serio esperas que me crea que viniste para saber cómo estaba?- pregunto Rose

- Eso es lo que espero.

- Pues te equivocas. Si es del tema que ya hablamos, no lo voy a seguir discutiendo sobre eso.

-pero, Rose...- trato de decir

- No Lex, sabes que no hay opción. Lo voy a hacer y punto final, así es como todo está planeado, no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo.

- Pero...

- Pero nada.

- Testaruda- dijo en un tono caprichoso.

-Me han dicho cosas peores- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo - me voy Lex, antes de que me raptaras estaba por ir al baño.-Le dio unos cuantos golpecitos en la cabeza como si fuera un animal y se fue.

Abrió el compartimiento y se encontró con la figura de Scorpius y Albus saliendo del baño. Los miro, les sonrió y le propuso volver al compartimiento, la visita le había quitado el sueño.

Albus y su amigo se miraron y no hizo falta decirse en voz alta que no le preguntarían nada a Rose… por ahora, ya que cuando ella se desapareció en uno de los vagones, la siguieron y permanecieron escuchando detrás de la puerta. Habian oído la mayor parte de la conversación.

* * *

¡Hola! Aqui estoy de nuevo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, a mi parecer estuvo medio simplón pero espero mejorar un poco, se que no soy MUY buena redactando. Igualmente, se han presentado la mayoria de los personajes y el extraño final jajaja. Tambien de forma magica, termine escribiendo demas; no se como llego a mas de 3000 palabras.

Agradezco muchisimo a **Leprechaun07 **y** Lali **por su review (Gracias!), a las que pusieron en sus Follows y a los que hayan leido el Prologo y este capitulo.

Dejen un review, por favor! quiero saber que les parecio!

Muchos saludos!

PD: Las frases que pongo al principio tienen que ver con el capitulo pero su significado se va a ir aclarando a medida que trancurra la historia ;)

E.M.


	3. Voces

_La vida sería imposible si todo se recordase. El secreto está en saber elegir lo que debe olvidarse.(Roger Martin du Gard)_

* * *

Ya entrada la noche, Rose se dirigió al salón de Astronomía para poder despejar su cabeza. Las palabras del Sombrero Seleccionador todavía resonaban en su mente…

Había procurado no despertar a nadie al irse del cuarto el cual compartía con su prima Dominique y de ser muy sigilosa para que los prefectos no la detuvieran. El salón de Astronomía se encontraba en una de las torres más altas del colegio y el recorrido era demasiado largo. Sentía un poco de frio ya que solo estaba en pijama y bata, pero sabía que había pasado fríos más intensos antes.

Camino casi con inercia, apenas había llegado a Hogwarts pero en su mente estaban grabadas todos los lugares del castillo. Cuando, hace unas cuantas horas, entro en el Gran Comedor, todos la miraron sorprendidos ya que una chica "tan" grande como ella recién ingresaba en Hogwarts. La reconocieron al instante por su pelo, "otra Weasley" pensaron la mayoría.

Siguió caminando apurando el paso, el dolor de cabeza la quería tirar y cada vez caminaba peor debido al cansancio.

Por fin llego y pudo respirar tranquila, podía ver algo del exterior desde allí. Ella odiaba los lugares muy cerrados y lo que más detestaba era no poder ver, por lo menos, el cielo antes de dormir. Eran casi manías que tenía, pero desde niña aproximadamente cuando tenía nueve o diez años, se había acostumbrado al aire libre no al encierro que sufría en esos momentos. Tal vez por eso se había sentido tan cansada mentalmente los últimos días.

Se sentó en una esquina y por fin pudo cerrar los ojos, al instante retumbo en sus oídos la conversación con el sombrero.

"Rose Weasley, ¿no? Te tendría que haber seleccionado en una casa hace cinco años.-dijo meditabundo escudriñando en su cabeza- Veo que has tenido muchas cosas con las que lidiar niña, siendo tan pequeña y arriesgándote de esa manera. Piensas que es inevitable…"

"Sé que es inevitable-dijo Rose"

"En esta vida todo se puede evitar si uno pone empeño en eso, pero eso no viene a lo que estamos por decidir ahora.- la interrumpió el sombrero- Veamos, eres muy astuta pero esa es una cualidad de la cual no te enorgulleces ¿verdad? La inteligencia y la lealtad también están allí, pero tu valentía me sorprende muchísimo. Eres una muchacha muy rara, mi querida. Esa valentía tuya puede ayudar a muchos como también destruirlos."

"Yo no destruiría a nadie- dijo ofendida Rose"

"Ya lo sé, lo veo en tu mente y sé que tus palabras son ciertas. Eso no implica que involuntariamente lo hagas- explico enigmáticamente"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto con temor la pelirroja"

"Eso, lo tendrás que descubrir sola" le dijo casi como un susurro y luego grito: "Gryffindor".

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, al parecer no iba a poder descansar. Doblo sus rodillas y las acerco a su pecho.

¿Qué quería decir que su valentía destruiría a algunos? pensaba Rosa, pero mientras más le daba vueltas al asunto más se alejaba de alguna respuesta que la convenciera. Ella nunca podría siquiera lastimar a alguien, menos destruirlo. Aunque por afuera pareciera seria e indiferente, se preocupaba mucho por los demás. Siempre trato de ayudar a todos y esto le llevo varios golpes; era una persona que siempre ponía su vida antes que la de otros.

Rose siguió especulando a cerca de las palabras del sombrero pero algo interrumpió el hilo de su razonamiento. Un ruido, una respiración y un olor a perfume.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto una voz por detrás. Ella de un solo movimiento se paró y miro a quien le había hablado. Era Scorpius.

-Eres tu- exhalo aliviada

-No me has respondido- dijo el rubio

-Se podría decir que si- respondió ella volviendo a sentarse e invitándolo a el a hacer lo mismo, sin embrago el permaneció parado.

- Dile eso a tus ojos- dijo el rubio y ante la cara de confusión de Rose aclaro:- están rojos.

- Suelen estarlos- dijo ella- no descanso muy bien.

Scorpius la miro fijo mientras ella observaba el cielo. Le había prometido a Albus que no preguntaría nada acerca de lo que habían oído por que de seguro la pelirroja no les respondería. El azabache había dicho "No nos repondrá, la conozco y no lo hará". Pero ahora estaba muy tentado, si bien no le importaba mucho la vida de la pelirroja, los acertijos le encantaban y ella era uno. Desde su forma de mirar, hasta su sonrisa cordial o su actitud con ciertas personas, era toda una interrogante que, por simple curiosidad, el deseaba descifrar. Pero lo había prometido y no lo haría.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la pregunta de Rose lo descoloco, lo había tomado por sorpresa.

- Podría preguntar lo mismo- dijo Scorpius levantando una ceja.

- ¿Eres así de cortante siempre o sólo es una faceta tuya?- pregunto con la curiosidad plasmada en la cara- En el tren no parecías tan frio.

- No, no siempre soy así- admitió el- Lo del tren fue un pequeño… desliz. Tu primo a veces me saca de mis casillas.

- Lorcan y Lyssander también- afirmo ella.

- Ellos son el demonio en persona- suspiro el- multiplicado por dos.

Ella rio sueltamente y Scorpius la volvió a mirar fijamente, tenía una risa muy cantarina. Él sonrió ante esto pero borro rápidamente la sonrisa.

-No podía dormir- dijo el

-Disculpa, ¿Qué?- pregunto ella confundida.

-Me preguntaste que hacia aquí- explico el rubio- No podía dormir así que vine a despejar mi mente. Creo que a juzgar por tus ojos, estamos en la misma.

- Tal vez- respondió Rose volviendo su cara al cielo.

- ¿Alguna vez respondes sólo "si" o "no"? Tus respuestas son muy ambiguas- Dijo Scorpius un poco exasperado.

- Me has preguntado dos cosas en las que te respondí ambiguamente- dijo Rose- Si te respondiera sí o no tal vez sería una mentira y yo por lo general no miento.

Scorpius la miro con incomprensión, sus fuerzas para no preguntar nada cada vez mermaban y si se quedaba un tiempo más, tal vez la ataría a una silla y la haría responder como se debía todas sus preguntas.

-Como tú quieras- dijo al fin el rubio

La pelirroja le hizo un espacio para que se sentara al lado y el sin replicar se sentó, le pesaban demasiado los ojos pero no podía irse de allí, su curiosidad lo ataba. Sabía que lo había prometido pero no podía evitar intentar descifrar algo de aquella chica.

-Deja de mirarme, no descubrirás nada-Dijo Rose sin mirarlo.

-¿Cómo sabes que te miro o lo que pienso?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Te siento-respondió solamente.

- Eso es algo muy vago, ¿no lo crees? Puedes darme una explicación mejor.

- ¿Qué explicación quieres?- dijo Rose mirándolo, sus ojos eran de un azul muy profundo y por un segundo Scorpius se olvidó que le habían hecho una pregunta.

- La verdad.

Rose rio un poco y volvió su vista hacia el cielo, se quedaron unos momentos en silencio y cuando Scorpius había decidido reanudar la conversación, ella dijo:

-Te dije, no miento- luego agrego pensativamente- o generalmente trato de no hacerlo. Te sentí. Es tu problema si no me crees, no te pido que confíes en mi palabra porque no me conoces, cuando lo hagas- dijo volviéndolo a ver a los ojos- comprenderás muchas cosas de mi.

Scorpius se quedó sin argumentos. Era verdad, no la conocía; tal vez como ella decía, cuando la conociera entendería. La pregunta era si él podría esperar a conocerla lo suficiente o si lo deseaba. "¡Vamos! Es solo un capricho, le das demasiada importancia" se reprochaba él. Pero era un capricho entretenido…

-Deja de pensar tanto, se te quemaran las neuronas- dijo Rose- Como te dije algún día entenderás.

- ¿Cómo sa…?

- ¿Cómo sé que piensas en eso?- lo interrumpió- eres transparente.

- No lo soy- dijo Scorpius con el ego perforado.

- Oh, sí que lo eres. Tu cara, tus gestos hasta tus ojos delatan más de lo que no querrías que las otras personas sepan.

- ¿Ahora eres experta en esto?

- Digamos que si- susurro ella.

- Respuestas concretas- replico Scorpius.

- Ya te explique lo que tu concretismo me llevaría a hacer. Pero bueno, si soy experta en eso, ¿contento?

- Tal vez- respondió el, desviando la mirada y por primera vez se quedaron callados los dos observando el gran cielo estrellado que se le presentaba ante sus ojos. Scorpius nunca se había detenido a hacerlo porque cada vez que venía no era para admirar lo que veía, solo quería un poco de silencio, un poco de paz.

El silencio se prolongó casi media hora, no era un silencio incomodo sino más bien reconfortante. De esta forma podían pensar un poco mejor los dos; a Rose se le pasaba el dolor de cabeza y las voces que resonaban en sus oídos mermaban de intensidad. Al principio había sido la voz del sombrero pero ahora eran otras más que ella no podía reconocer.

Cuando se hubo cumplido la hora en que habían estado allí, Scorpius se levantó, el sueño no podía esperar más.

- Me voy, tendrías que venir también, así te dejo en tu torre y voy a las mazmorras.

- Puedo cuidarme sola, gracias- dijo riéndose Rose- -Vete, yo me quedo un tiempo más. Me asfixio en ese cuarto

Scorpius asintió, se despidió y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de poder irse oyó que Rose decía:

-Adiós, come un poco de azúcar, a ver si te endulzas un poco

- Mira quién habla-dijo Scorpius rodando los ojos y se fue.

Rose se sumió en la oscuridad y una de las voces le dijo: "Vamos, Rosie...". Ella cayó al piso desmayada.

* * *

-Rose, Rose… despierta

Rose salto del susto ante el tacto frio de aquella persona y con los ojos todavía desorbitados trato de percibir quien era.

-Dominique- exhalo la pelirroja.

Toda la cara de Dominique estaba roja del frio y sus manos entumecidas por esto. La miró, su semblante era un fiel retrato de preocupación. Observo a su alrededor y vio el aula de Astronomía. "Genial, me quede dormida aquí" pensó Rose.

-¿Se puede saber que hacías dormida aquí?- pregunto Dominique en un tono venenoso.

- Anoche no podía dormir y…

- Eso ya lo sé, después de estarte buscando una hora por todo el castillo, me encontré con Scorpius que me dijo que te había visto aquí anoche. Quiero decir ¿que hacías dormida en el piso de Astronomía cuando tendrías que haber vuelto hace varias horas al dormitorio? Quiero una respuesta coherente, Rose.

Rose se quedó tiesa, era cierto ¿Por qué se había dormido allí? Ella tenía pensado volver al cuarto pero algo había ocurrido anoche que la había hecho dormirse allí.

-No lo sé- respondió rose- Creo… creo que me desmaye- dijo un poco segura. Recordaba que cuando Scorpius se fue una voz le dijo algo y de ahí no recordaba más.

- ¿Cómo que te desmayaste?- Grito Dominique acercándose a tocarle la frente a su prima. De un estado de histeria y seriedad había pasado a una preocupación real.

-Dom, tu bipolaridad me mata

- Rose, ¿estuviste comiendo bien desde que llegaste?- pregunto la rubia haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su prima.

- Si, unas dos veces al día.

- ¿Dos veces?- volvió a vociferar- Rose un humano por lo menos debe comer cuatro veces al día

- Soy un humano fuera de lo común prima- dijo desviando su mirada.

- Eres como cualquiera- respondió Dominique- Si no empiezas a comer le contare a tía Hermione-Dijo severa- Ahora cámbiate, ya nos hemos perdido la primera clase.

Dominique se fue del aula y la dejo cambiándose a Rose. Cuando ya estuvieron las dos bajaron al aula de Transformaciones, la segunda materia que tenían. Al entrar al aula vieron a Scorpius y Albus sentados en una de los mesas del centro del salón, cuando las vieron les hicieron señas para que se sentaran en su mesa. Scorpius se quedó mirando un rato a Rose, quien no parecía haber podido descansar bien.

La profesora Mcgonagall entro y todos se silenciaron.

-Veo que todos están entusiasmados por empezar de nuevo ¿no?- se escuchó una negativa – Bueno de todas maneras empezaremos la clase, hoy veremos los animagos. ¿Quién me puede decir algo sobre ellos?- una chica de Ravenclaw levanto la mano- ¿si señorita Dippet?

-Un animago es un mago o bruja con la habilidad de transformarse en alguna especie de animal. Es una cualidad que viene de nacimiento y hay que educarlas con preparación y estudio.

- Muy bien señorita, quince puntos para Ravenclaw- dijo McGonagall.

- También es una capacidad que se puede adquirir- dijo sorpresivamente Rose.

- Primero, Weasley, se levanta la mano para hablar y segundo es una capacidad innata, uno no puede aprender a ser animago.

- Claro que se puede- dijo muy convencida Rose.

- Después hablaremos de esto, cuando termine mi clase - dijo Mcgonagall

La clase transcurrió sin otra interrupción, Rose miraba por la ventana el exterior y poco escuchaba la clase. No le gustaba estar entre tanta gente encerrada en un cuarto; por eso cuando llego la hora de ir a la próxima clase, Rose fue una de las primeras en levantarse pero la voz de la profesora la detuvo.

-Quédese aquí, Weasley

Rose miro a sus primos y se volvió a hablar con la profesora. Cuando ya estuvieron todos afuera la profesora cerró la puerta y Albus, Scorpius y Dominique se quedaron detrás de ella.

-¿Para qué nos quedamos Albus? Nos castigaran si llegamos tarde- dijo Dominique.

- Cállate Dom, no puedo escuchar- dijo Albus.

Las voces de la profesora y Rose le llegaban lejos pero pudieron escuchar gran parte de la conversación:

"No puede contradecirme durante clases, Weasley" le decía la profesora.

"Lo hare cuando su información este incorrecta" le dijo un tanto altanera Rose " No quise contradecirla profesora, con todo respeto. Solo que dije algo que no tendría que haber dicho".

"Por lo menos lo admite"

"No admito, dije que no tendría que haber dicho, no que no sea cierto"

"Weasley…" se escuchó replicar a la profesora.

Luego todo se escuchó entrecortado.

"Creo que mi madre le habrá explicado la situación de…"

"… una semanas vino a hablarme y me dijo…"

"...¿vino el?" pregunto Rose.

"Si me explico muchas cosas…" "… nunca había creido que era verdad"

" Ahora lo sabe…" "… tiene sus bases profesora"

"…difícil de creer" dijo la profesora.

Los tres afuera no podían entender nada y en medio de su razonamiento sobre aquello, estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos cuando escucharon pasos que se dirigían a la puerta.

-Nos vemos, profesora- dijo rose saliendo y cerrando la puerta- salgan de donde estén.

Los tres chicos salieron de un hueco donde se habían metido a causa de la "huida".

-¿Cómo sabias que estábamos ahí?- pregunto Albus.

- El perfume de Dom se quedó impregnado en la puerta y cuando salí también percibí el de Scorpius. Imagine que estabas con ellos Al- dijo empezando a caminar a la siguiente clase. Los tres espías se apresuraron para alcanzar su paso.

-¿Qué quería McGonagall?- Cuestiono Albus.

- Creo que ya lo sabrás- dijo la pelirroja mirándolo y levantando una ceja- quería que no la contradijera en su clase.

Se quedaron en silencio, al parecer Rose no estaba de un muy buen humor.

* * *

-Cállate, cállate, cállate- susurraba Rose.

- No estoy hablando Rose.-dijo Albus.

- ¡Albus!, ¿cuándo llegaste?

- Hace diez minutos pero no quería interrumpir tus pensamientos.

Rose se encontraba en un árbol cercano al lago, le dolía demasiado la cabeza y la voz no dejaba de acosarla. Se recostó sobre el árbol y cerró los ojos, cuando escucho la voz de su primo la voz había parado.

-¿Estas bien, Rosie?- pregunto Albus.

-Sí, me duele un poco la cabeza- respondió Rose.

-¿Ya no estas enojada?

-No estaba enojada con ustedes. Me enoje por una situación, solamente eso- dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Por lo de McGonagall?

-Si… se podría decir que fue por eso- respondió abriendo los ojos repentinamente como si hubiera recordado algo- ¿Qué día es hoy?

- 2 de septiembre- dijo Albus un tanto vacilante, ¿Cómo podía ser que su prima no supiera que día era a tan solo un día de empezar las clases?

Rose se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a correr hacia el castillo. A causa de la adrenalina no escucho los gritos de Albus llamándola ni sentía a las personas con las que chocaba. Una de ellas la agarro por los hombros y la detuvo.

-Rose, ¿estás bien?- pregunto un chico alto castaño.

- Marc…- susurro Rose.

-¿Estas bien? Parece como si te fueras a desmayar.

-Marc…- repitió ella- llámalos…

Eso fue lo último que dijo Rose antes de desmayarse en los brazos del chico.

* * *

**_¡Por fin pude volver! Despues de casi dos semanas (creo) puedo publicar otro capitulo. Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo, ¡dejen un review! En serio quiero saber que opinan, escencialmente sobre Rose. Creo su personaje es un poco… conflictivo y su personalidad un poco bipolar mmm._**

**_Creo que voy a poder publicar cada una semana para los que estén interesados, a menos que me ataquen con demasiadas cosas._**

**_¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!_**

**_PD: Creo que esto lo tendría que haber aclarado antes pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca. No esperen ver amor y romance en el sexto capitulo o en alguno próximo. Sinceramente no creo que el amor se pueda dar tan rápido hasta en la vida real, así que vamos a ir lento. Toda esta parte también es medio aburrida pero les prometo que todo se empezará a desarrollar un poco más divertido ;)_**


	4. Duda

_En el corazón de todos los inviernos vive una primavera palpitante, y detrás de cada noche, viene una aurora sonriente.(Khalil Gibran)_

* * *

Rose estaba dormida, escuchaba ruidos y voces a su alrededor pero no eran aquellas que la atormentaban todas las noches. Eran las voces de personas conocidas, sus primos.

De lo que podía reconocer a su alrededor se encontraban Albus, Dominique, Hugo, Lily y Lucy. Discutían sobre quien se tendría que ir primero ya que excedían el numero permitido. Lily y Lucy protestaban porque no querían irse pero por votación, no tan justa según el criterio de Rose, terminaron por salir ellas.

Luego Albus se puso a hablar sobre estrategias de ajedrez con Hugo mientras Dominique permanecía a su lado recostada. Rose quería abrir los ojos pero algo la detenía era como si le hubieran pegado los ojos con un adhesivo muy fuerte. Luego de casi una media hora por fin pudo abrir los ojos, todos la miraron expectantes.

-Hola Rose, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Hugo.

- Creo que bien- respondió ella- un poco aturdida y con dolor de cabeza pero estoy bien. ¿Dónde estamos?

- En la enfermería, Rosie- le dijo Dominique- Hace unas cinco horas que te desmayaste mientras corrías, Marc te trajo aquí para que te pudieran atender. Al parecer te dieron un calmante muy fuerte para que hayas dormido tanto.

- Ya lo recuerdo- dijo Rose levantándose de la camilla, se tambaleo un poco pero pudo estabilizarse.

- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Albus con cara de confusión.

- ¿Esperaban que me quedara todo el día en cama?- dijo la pelirroja levantando una ceja.

- No- dijo Hugo- pero esperamos que descanses un poco.

- Ya he descansado cinco horas.

- Te has desmayado y eso fue un efecto secundario- exclamo Albus- tienes que descansar, tal vez en la próxima no te encuentres con Nott y caigas al piso como una pluma- dijo severamente.

- No eres mi padre, Albus. Si digo que descansado mucho, he descansado mucho. He descansado menos- susurro lo último.

- Tienes que quedarte- volvió a decir Albus.

- No lo hare.

- ¡Rose!- grito de repente Albus.

- No me grites Albus. Me voy, no soporto estos lugares.

Ante esto todos se quedaron quietos recordando que Rose había permanecido mucho tiempo en un hospital sola, sin sus padres ni familia. Ante el silencio Rose comenzó a recoger todas sus cosas y se fue por la puerta seguida por Hugo quien le contaba que hace unas horas habían ido sus padres.

Por detrás Albus y Dominique se quedaron en la enfermería y de repente la rubia golpeo el hombro de su primo.

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué fue eso?- se quejó el chico.

- Por tonto e insensible- dijo ella volviéndolo a golpear- has sido muy brusco con ella Albus. ¿Qué te pasa hoy?

- No me pasa nada Dom, solo que hace tiempo que vengo pensando en algo.

- ¿Se podría saber que es aquello que te hace pensar tanto para tratar con brusquedad?

- No te he contado algo Dom.

- Me estas preocupando Albus, si me vas a decir que mataste a alguien por favor ahórratelo. No te ayudare a encubrir nada- dijo tapándose la cara.

- Por Dios, no seas dramática- rio Albus, pero luego se puso serio- Lo que te tengo que decir tiene que ver con Rose y el día en el tren…

Albus le conto todo lo que habían escuchado y lo poco que habían alcanzado a ver con Scorpius el 1 de septiembre en el tren. Cuando termino de contar Dominique se quedó callada intentando procesar la información y encontrarle una razón lógica a aquello. Ella era muy inteligente, de hecho por poco el Sombrero en su primer año la pone en Ravenclaw pero al parecer vio algo especial en la pequeña rubia que decidió enviarla a Gryffindor.

-A ver si entiendo- dijo lentamente- tú y Scorpius espiaban a Rose mientras hablaba con alguien que según ustedes era un extraño que la empujo en uno de los vagones.- dijo y Albus asintió aunque la palabra espiar no le gustaba mucho, prefería el término "proteger a su prima"- y esta persona le dijo…

- Prácticamente nada- dijo resignadamente él.

- No entiendo por qué te preocupas entonces.

- Que él no haya hablado mucho no significa que Rose sí. Ella le decía cosas como que no había otra opción.

- Bueno eso si es raro- dijo Dominique.

- Estuvimos pensando con Scor…

- ¿Con Scorpius?- dijo Dominique revelando un poco de su enojo- ¿Por qué lo metes a él y a mí no?

- Dom, Dom. Cálmate solo nosotros dos lo sabíamos y no estábamos seguros si decirle a alguien más por lo que decidimos esperar. Hoy cuando sucedió todo esto me pareció muy raro que Rose se levantara tan rápido y saliera corriendo de la forma en la que lo hizo.

- No le veo la rareza Albus. Tal vez olvido algo en su cuarto y por eso salió corriendo.

- No Dominique. No creo que haya sido eso. Ella ya estaba alterada cuando dormía cuando llegue ella antes de que empezara a correr estaba dormida pero murmuraba algo en sueños, un nombre. Lex.

- La misma persona que la visito en el vagón- afirmo ella.

- Exacto, luego ella empezó a decir "Cállate, cállate" y cuando despertó me pregunto qué día era y como si hubiera sido un click en su cabeza, empezó a correr.

- Entonces tú crees que esa persona y la fecha tienen algo que ver.

- Ay primita, por eso es que te quiero tanto.

- No condiciones tu amor Albus si no quieres que te vuelva a golpear- amenazo Dominique.

- Si a alguien le tengo tanto miedo como a mi madre cuando se enoja es a ti- dijo él.

- Gracias por el cumplido- dijo ella con una sonrisa diabólica. Albus se estremeció- ¿Ahora dime porque nuestro querido rubio oxigenado amigo está metido en todo esto? ¿No crees que sea por otras… razones?

- No Dom. Ya lo conoces lo hace por pura curiosidad, es mas hace mucho que no lo veía tan entusiasmado en descubrir un secreto. Según el, Rose esconde más cosas de las que creemos.

- Tal vez en eso tenga razón pero me sigue pareciendo raro tanto entusiasmo- dijo ella.

- Lo hace solo por eso, créeme. Sino yo ya me hubiera dado cuenta y le hubiera puesto los puntos sobre las "i" en cuanto al tema Rose. A demás, ¿no te acuerdas cuando quiso descubrir que había debajo de la cama de Susie Collins?

- Oh ya lo recuerdo- rio Dominique- se escabullo en los cuartos de las chicas y se escondió debajo de la cama de ella.

- Después de eso vomito como por tres días y no nos quiso contar que había vitos. ¿O también cuando descubrió por qué razón Thomas podía cambiar el color de sus ojos cada mes?

- Si lo recuerdo, descubrió que era una especie muy rara de animago.

- ¿O cuando se metió en los vestidores de las chicas de Gryffindor para ver si era verdad que todas tenían una marca en la espalda?

- Eso preferiría no recordarlo- dijo avergonzada- ese día yo me encontraba entre esas chicas.

- De todos modos se llevó unos buenos golpes de cada una de las chicas- rio Albus

- Si, estuvo inconsciente casi dos días.

- Oh sí. Pero mucho peor fue cuando quiso averiguar de qué trataba el castigo de Hagrid y termino perdido en el bosque prohibido.

- Pensé que esta etapa ya había pasado para Scorpius- murmuro Dominique.

- Y ya lo había hecho solo que Rose le despierta más ese instinto.

- ¿Estás seguro…?

- Estoy más que seguro, Dom- La interrumpió Albus- A demás cuando has visto a Scorpius coquetear con una chica de la forma en la que le habla a Rose.

- No los he visto hablar mucho, Al.

- Pues yo sí y créeme lo único que retiene en estos momentos de atar a Rose en una silla y darle una poción de la verdad es porque es nuestra prima.

- Tal vez tengas razón, igualmente mi sexto sentido me dice otra cosa.

- Tu sexto sentido casi siempre falla.

- Eso no es cierto.

-Que sí.

- Que no.

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

- Maduren- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

- Hablando del rey de Roma.- dijo Albus.

- Sí, sí. Ya he llegado, guárdate esos refranes muggles para otro momento Al- dijo Scorpius.

- Parece que alguien está de mal humor- canto Dominique.

- Estoy de mal humor, recién me levanto y me encuentro con la noticia de que cierta pelirroja cayó desmallada como princesa en apuro en los brazos de Marc.

- ¿Qué? ¿Hubieras preferido que fuera en los tuyos?- dijo la rubia levantando una ceja.

- Dominique creo que tu primo te ha explicado con detalle lo que siento respecto a eso.

- ¿Hace cuánto que estas escuchando?- pregunto confuso Albus.

- Desde que empezaste a enumerar mis acciones durante estos seis años- dijo desperezándose.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí entonces?- le espeto Dominique

- Vengo para ver que haremos.

-Quita el "nosotros", tú no harás nada- dijo Dominique.

- Claro que lo haremos, exclúyanme de esto y les juro que se lo diré a Rose.

- ¿Excluirte de qué?- pregunto confundida.

- No había llegado a esa parte Scor- lo regaño Albus- Dominique, hemos decidido con Scor descifrar los baches que hay en todo lo que respecta a Rose.

- Yo no encuentro tantos baches, Al.

- Eso es porque son tan ciegos que creen cada palabra que dice ella- dijo Scorpius.

- Cálmate- dijo Albus- que ante todo es mi prima y le daré el privilegio de la duda.

- Como tú quieras- dijo y empezó a caminar en círculos.

- Ese es lo que te quería decir- finalizo Albus mirándola a su prima.

- ¿O sea que la espiaríamos?- pregunto inocentemente.

- Oh, yo no lo llamaría así, mejor dicho la "cuidaríamos"- dijo con una sonrisa amable.

- Deja de decir eufemismos Albus- grito Scorpius desde lo lejos.

- A veces me pregunto por qué te soporto- susurro Albus.

- Por que sientes un amor platónico no correspondido- dijo Scorpius acercándose.

- Como tú digas- rodo los ojos el azabache- ¿Qué dices Dom?

- Yo no espiare a nadie Albus, lo que si hare ser tratar de ver algo extraño en ella y si lo hago decirles pero nada más. La he extrañado mucho, no la quiero perder otra vez por tratar de descubrir cosas que tal vez ella nos las diga después.

- El problema es que si ese después nunca llega y ella termina en algo feo- respondió Albus.

- Lo sé, pero solo te apoyare en parte. Solo eso. Trata de que el rubio no se exceda con su problema de ansiedad.

- No sufro ningún problema de ansiedad- exclamo Scorpius.

- Oh, claro que lo tienes- dijeron los dos primos al unísono.

* * *

Ya era medianoche cuando Rose se escapó de su cuarto dirigiéndose a la biblioteca. Como aquel primer día, todo estaba en silencio y oscuridad. Sigilosamente se dirigió por todos los pasillos hasta llegar a la biblioteca cuyas luces permanecían apagadas y todo en una calma muy diferente a la de afuera. Si bien todo el castillo estaba en silencio, la biblioteca le causaba una extraña sensación de calma y tranquilidad.

Se condujo hasta la Sección Prohibida e inicio su brusquedad. Había tantos libros como conocimientos, al parecer esta tarea que pretendía llevar no duraría tan solo unos cuantos minutos, con suerte dos horas le llevaría. Cuando ya habían pasado treinta minutos se escucharon pasos que se acercaban a ella. Rose, sigilosamente se escondió entre uno de los estantes y dejo de respirar por unos momentos al sentir la presencia de aquella persona cerca.

Llevaba una lámpara muy luminosa cuya luz cegaba a Rose, pero al parecer no podía distinguir la figura de Rose entre tantos libros. Los pasos se fueron alejando lentamente y cuando Rose creyó conveniente salió de los estantes. No se iría Tenia que terminar lo que se había propuesto, sin embargo una peculiar sensación le decía que corriera de allí.

-¿Sabes? Tu pelo brilla en la oscuridad- dijo una voz detrás suyo.

Rose se quedó estática, no podía mover un musculo de la adrenalina que sentía por dentro al haber sido descubierta. Sabía que tendría que haber seguido su sexto sentido.

-Y tus ojos azules son como dos faroles en medio de la negrura- siguió aquella persona.- ¿No responderás?

- ¿Qué quieres que responda, Marc?- dijo Rose enfrentándolo.

- No lo sé, en verdad no lo sé. Solo lo hacía para provocarte. No deberías estar en estas horas aquí

- Lo sé pero necesitaba buscar algo-dijo siguiendo su búsqueda.

- ¿Es por lo que te dijo aquel chico de ojos amarillos?

- ¿Quién?- trato de parecer indiferente.

- Sabes de quien hablo. Luego de llevarte a la enfermería me encontré con una persona… muy peculiar.

- Gracias por llevarme a la enfermería- dijo Rose un tanto apenada al no haberlo hecho antes.

- Oh, no te preocupes, mi pasatiempo preferido es rescatar damiselas en apuros.

- Especialmente a una en particular ¿no?- dijo Rose mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Su mirada parecían dos dagas atravesándole la pupila.

- Lo de leer a las personas se te da muy bien

- Has estado hablando mucho con tu primo- dijo Rose.

- Como iba diciendo, a este chico yo le ayude a darte una poción muy potente por la cual despertaste en menos de tres segundos; él te susurro algo en el oído y volviste a caer dormida. Si mal no recuerdo su nombre comenzaba con E.

- Podría ser- dijo desinteresada la pelirroja- ¿a qué viene toda esta historia?

- Nada, solo quería ver como reaccionabas y también quería ver cuán lucida estabas, por eso te he dejado quedarte en la biblioteca hasta ahora.

- Si ya me lo esperaba.

- ¿Sabes que esa poción te podría haber matado no?- dijo realmente preocupado.

- Lo sé bien, pero en algunas situaciones es mejor tomar medidas… riesgosas.

- Rose- dijo agarrándola de un hombro- sé de qué era esa poción- Rose parpadeo con incredulidad- Si necesitas mi ayuda cuenta conmigo, no soy tan malo como quise aparentar.

- Lo se Marc, lo veo en tus ojos. Pero no hay mucha ayuda que brindar- dijo Rose.

- Si la hay, siempre la hay- dijo expirando confianza.

- Tienes un corazón muy bueno Marc, espero que esa persona sepa lo que tiene a su lado.

- Tenemos que irnos- dijo volviendo su cara sonrojada de lado- ya es tarde y te tendría que haber castigado por esto, soy prefecto de Slytherin pero puedo hacerlo así que mejor vete rápido.

Los dos se dirigieron en silencio por los pasillos hasta la torre de Gryffindor y cuando ya se encontraban en el retrato para darle la contraseña escucharon un sonido detrás de ellos. Marc se puso delante la pelirroja que, aunque fuera alta, él podía taparla.

-Marc- dijo la voz de aquella persona- no sabía que te tocaba patrullar por aquí hoy.

-Y no me tocaba primo, solo venía a dejar a una dama hasta su torre- dijo descubriendo a Rose.

Ella pudo ver al rubio oxigenado, como le decía su prima, parado frente a ellos, con la mano sobre la barbilla pensando detenidamente el por qué ella se encontraba con su primo a tal altas horas de la noche.

-Deja de pensar tanto, se te quemara algo- dijo Rose.

- ¿Qué haces aquí con ella?- le pregunto Scorpius a su primo, ignorando a Rose.

- La encontré en la biblioteca y la traje hasta su torre.

- ¿Sabes que la tendrías que haber castigado, no?

- ¿Tu lo hubieras hecho?- pregunto Marc levantando una ceja.

- No- dijo Scorpius.

- ¿Para qué preguntas entonces?- rio su primo, luego volviéndose a Rose le dijo:- Ve a tu cuarto Rose, mañana hablamos.

- Bueno- respondió ella- Gracias Marc…- y se quedó pensando un poco-… por todo. Adiós Scorpius.- el solamente asintió.

Cuando ella traspaso el retrato los dos se quedaron en profundo silencio, Marc podía ver en los ojos del rubio los deseos incontrolables por preguntar a cerca de lo que hubiera hablado con Rose, lamentablemente para el de la boca de Marc no saldría ninguna palabra con más información de la que deseaba Scorpius.

-¿Qué hacías con ella a estas horas?- pregunto finalmente Scorpius.

- Ya te lo dije, me la encontré mientras patrullaba mi sección y la traje hasta su Torre.

- Supuestamente, tú me dijiste que ella estaba en la biblioteca, ¿Qué hacia ella allí?

- Buscaba un libro, creo que es demasiado obvio- dijo Marc rodando los ojos.

- ¿A estas horas?- dijo el levantando una ceja.

- Si, Scor, a estas horas. No tengo idea de lo que estaría buscando, tal vez no podía dormir y busco un libro.

- Si lo busco mientras todos estaban dormidos, déjame que piense que se encontraba en la Sección Prohibida- especulo Scorpius.

- No lo estaba- mintió Marc- y deja este tonto interrogatorio; ella no oculta nada malo.

- Pero oculta algo, ese es el problema- dijo el rubio.

- Ese es su problema, no el tuyo. Trata de darle una oportunidad, no la conoces y la tratas con la indiferencia de un criminal.

- Para mí la duda existe.

- Para mí también, por eso le doy una oportunidad- respondió Marc dejando callado a su primo- y si no tienes nada más que decir, me voy tengo que terminar mi patrulla.

Dicho esto Marc se fue dejando solo a Scorpius con sus cavilaciones. Tal vez su primo tenía razón, pensaba el, y no le estaba dando una oportunidad a Rose. Pero algo en lo más interno de él le decía que la pelirroja escondía algo muy grande y él quería saber que era.

* * *

_¡Hola! Aqui vengo con otro capitulo, se que dije que iba a poder actualizar la semana pasada y no lo hice, lo siento mucho, me han atascado con cosas por todas partes. Igulamente para quien le interese, tal vez pueda publicar el miercoles o el jueves otro capitulo. Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo, no es uno de mis favoritos ya que es mucho de lo mismo casi y ya me gustaria salir de todo eso. De todas formas este capitulo tiene si algo importante, lo que van a hacer Albus y Scorpius, y la intervencion de Marc._

_¡Quiero agradecer a DreamsN'Ruins y MrsLGrint por sus review y a las que lo pusieron en sus follows y favorites! (Gracias!)_

_¡Nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion y dejen review, me animan a seguir escribiendo!_

_¡Muchos Saludos! E.M._


	5. Pena

_"Sufrir sin quejarse es la única lección que debemos aprender en esta vida" (Vicent Van Gogh)_

* * *

Ya había pasado casi dos semanas desde que habían iniciado las clases y Rose no había mostrado ningún cambio inesperado en su personalidad ni en su actuar. Scorpius cada vez estaba más impaciente en revelar lo que la pelirroja se traía entre manos y solo la poca paciencia que poseía lo detenía que hiciera cualquier cosa.

En los últimos días, se los había visto bastante amigables a Marc y Rose, el reía junto a ella y a veces se podía ver como Rose reía con Marc. Nadie sabía de qué hablaban ya que cuando llegaba alguien, ellos hablaban sobre otra cosa. Eso a Scorpius lo sacaba de sobremanera, su primo sabía algo que el ignoraba por lo que podía hablar sueltamente con ella.

En el desayuno Rose se sentaba en la mesa de Slytherin y pasaba todo aquel tiempo hablando con el castaño. A Marc no parecía molestarle la presencia de Rose allí lo que era raro ya que solo a pocas personas dejaba que lo molestasen mientras el comía.

Rose cada día se veía con un poco más de color en la cara y sus ojos azules resplandecían cada vez más. Era muy notorio el cambio de actitud que había tenido con los demás, ahora era mucho más amable y solo en contadas ocasiones se enojaba pero antes de que ocurriera algo para lamentarse llegaba Marc a calmar las cosas.

Una mañana en la que se encontraban desayunando y Rose todavía no bajaba, Albus y Scorpius decidieron hablar con Marc.

-Marc, ¿podemos hacerte algunas preguntas?- pregunto Albus.

- Deja la diplomacia de lado- dijo Scorpius.

- Claro, Albus- dijo Marc haciendo caso omiso a su primo.

- Queríamos saber… que… es lo que… tienes con mi prima- tartamudeo Albus.

- Somos amigos, o estamos en proceso- respondió solamente Marc.

- ¿Nada más?- pregunto escéptico el azabache.

- Solo eso Albus, veo a tu prima como una amiga, ni si quiera eso porque recién nos empezamos a hablar.

- Eso no es lo que pareciera- dijo Scorpius.

- Que tú no tengas la facultad de cruzar dos palabras con ella no es mi asunto, Scor- dijo el castaño.

- No necesito hablar de eso contigo- dijo Scorpius.

- Yo tampoco, si eso es todo lo que necesitan…

- No, no es todo- dijo Albus- Yo quería preguntarte, si ella está bien. Últimamente está mejor físicamente y no me quiere decir la razón.

- Por lo que se ella si te dijo la razón Al, solo que tu no le creíste.

- Me dijo que está durmiendo- respondió confundido.

- Y eso es lo que mejoró en ella. Antes solamente lograba dormir tres horas y no siempre podía descansar porque tiene muchas pesadillas por la noche.

- ¿Por qué nunca me dijo eso?- pregunto Albus triste.

- Porque tú nunca le preguntaste, si lo hubieras hecho ella te hubiera dicho. Albus, tu prima no es una persona que hable de su ella libremente.

- ¿Cómo libremente?

- Ella no hablara si no le preguntas- dijo Marc

- ¿No crees que sabes mucho de Rose al haberla conocido hace tan poco?- pregunto Scorpius.

- He aprendido mucho de ella, no la conozco, creo que eso sería imposible. Para conocerla tendrías que leerle la mente porque de su boca no saldrá mucho.

Los tres se quedaron callados ya que por la puerta entraban Rose y Dominique a sentarse con ellos.

-¿Cómo has estado Rosie?- pregunto Albus.

- Bien- respondió ella con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- ¿No puedo preguntar?

- Claro que puedes, solo que es raro que lo hagas.

- Te lo dije- tocio Marc.

- Veo también que han estado hablando con cierta persona- dijo mirándolo a Marc.

- Solo quería saber que estabas bien, estas un poco… cambiada, para mejor- dijo Albus.

- Estoy durmiendo mejor- respondió ella- Creo que mi situación general ya se la habrá dado Marc- dijo mirando de nuevo al castaño quien rehuía sus ojos.

- Si, más o menos lo ha hecho- dijo Scorpius viendo como su primo no le dirigía la mirada a Rose.

Tuvieron un desayuno tranquilo y luego se dirigieron a clases. Marc seguía evitando la mirada de Rose y ella trataba de hacerlo que mirase a sus ojos pero él se reusaba de cualquier manera. Y así sucedió todo el día.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Rose se quedó en su mesa de Gryffindor junto con su primos pertenecientes a esa casa. Terminada la comida todos se dirigieron a sus cuartos menos Rose quien tomo a Marc y lo llevo a otro lugar para poder hablar. Esto lo habían visto Albus y Scorpius quienes no tardaron en seguirlos.

Rose se había detenido detrás de una estatua y los otros dos entre uno de los pasillos cercano a donde se encontraban la pelirroja y Marc.

-¿Me quieres decir por qué no me has mirado en todo el día?

- Tu sabes por qué Rose- respondió el

- Esas son suposiciones tuyas

- Las cuales no te has molestado en desmentirlas- respondió el.

- No viene al caso- dijo ella rodando los ojos- Es por lo que le dijiste a Albus y a Scorpius en el desayuno ¿no? No necesito mirarte a los ojos para saberlo.

Y por primera vez en el día, Marc alzo su cabeza para verla a Rose.

-¿Cómo supiste?- pregunto él.

- Eres igual de transparente que tu primo- dijo ella. Al escuchar eso Albus le pego un codazo amistoso a Scorpius quien negaba que fuera tan transparente.- Tus acciones lo dicen todo. Igual sigo sin entender por qué no me miraste en todo el día a los ojos, no dijiste nada fuera de lo común.

- No es lo que haya dicho, sino lo que no dije o casi digo- respondió el.

- ¿Lo de las pociones?- dijo ella.

- Exacto- respondió el.

- Eso es algo que no necesariamente tienen que saber ellos- dijo Rose- o tal vez ya se habrán enterado- dijo mirando hacia los lados- están escuchando detrás de aquel pasillo- susurro ella.

- ¿Hace cuánto que te diste cuenta?- pregunto Marc

-Desde que empezamos a hablar- dijo volviendo a ver a los costados- Volviendo a lo de la poción, eso solo para poder dormir, no es de relevancia.

- Tal vez para Albus o cualquier familiar tuyo sí.

-No lo es, hace más de cuatro años que la tomo, no es de relevancia para nadie- dijo ella sin mirarlo.

- Como tú digas. Igualmente por lo menos Hugo debería saberlo.

- Con Hugo, luego hablare. Ahora solo necesito un poco de paz.

Dicho esto se fue caminando por el pasillo que daba a su torre, a paso acelerado.

Marc se quedó allí y luego se dirigió a donde estaban Scorpius y Albus.

-Veo que ustedes no siguen mis consejos y le hablan de frente a cierta pelirroja ¿No? En vez de andar a hurtadillas escuchando conversaciones

Albus y Scorpius se quedaron tiesos al escuchar la voz de Marc detrás de ellos. Se dieron vuelta lentamente y vieron el rostro conforme del castaño.

- ¿Lo hiciste sabiendo no?- le pregunto Scorpius quien conocía a su primo más que a si mismo

- ¿A qué te refieres Scor?- dijo Albus confundido.

- El no miro en todo el día a Rose para que ella luego le reclamase y espero que ese momento fuera luego de la cena ya que era el único momento en el que Rose lo podría sacar. Y procuro que nosotros lo viéramos para seguirlo y escuchar la conversación con tu prima- le explico a Albus mientras miraba a Marc quien tenía una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro

- Muy bien, primito, muy bien, por algo somos de la misma familia- respondió el.

-¿Lo único que no me explico es el por qué lo hiciste?- prosiguió Scorpius.

- No pienses que lo hice para molestar a alguno de ustedes, solo lo hice para que Albus supiera lo que está sucediendo con s prima, creo que es necesario y tiene derecho a saber.

Albus se encontraba n poco ido entre la conversación de sus amigos, sin embargo había podido escuchar lo último. Pensó muy rápidamente en todo lo que había sucedido y lo que había dicho Rose.

- ¿Qué poción está tomando, Rose?- pregunto finalmente.

- Una poción para dormir sin soñar- respondió serenamente el castaño.

- No entiendo cuál es el problema- dijo Scorpius.

- El problema es- dijo Marc mirándolo a Albus- que la poción es muy fuerte y no se le puede administrar todos lo días a una persona normal. Según Rose esta poción la ha tomado continuamente desde hace cuatro años, pero me parece excesiva la cantidad que le fabrico.

- ¿Tú se la fabricas?- pregunto Albus.

- Tí, de hecho yo fui el que le dijo que lo hiciera.- dijo un tanto apenado.

- ¿Torque lo hiciste?- pregunto más confundido Albus.

- Porque ella lo necesita- respondió escuetamente.

- ¿Por...?- trato de decir Scorpius.

- Eso nada mas diré, lo lamento pero debo ir a descansar.- respondió Marc- una última cosa, no la acosen con este tema, de seguro se enojara conmigo cuando sepa lo que les dije.- luego de decir esto se fue a las mazmorras, dejando a unos pensantes Scorpius y .Albus.

- ¿que...?- trato de decir Scorpius pero fue detenido por la mano de Albus. Scorpius ya conocía esa expresión, estaba profundamente concentrado.

Permanecieron callados bastante tiempo hasta que Albus suspiro profundamente y empezó a caminar hacia las mazmorras. Scorpius lo siguió en silencio, al parecer no quería hablar en esos momentos. Entraron a la sala de Slytherin y el azabache de tiro sobre uno de los sillones cerrando los ojos. El rubio se quedó viéndolo, esto solo sucedía en épocas de examen cuando la mente de Albus quedaba hecha trizas.

- Ya no quiero hacer esto, Scor- dijo Albus todavía con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿No quieres hacer que?- pregunto confundido.

- Espiar a mi prima- dijo abriendo los ojos- no quiero que ella no me diga lo que le pasa por un capricho mío, y en parte tuya, de sacar algún secreto de ella.

- Pero...

- Pero nada. No lo quiero hacer, no quiero.

- Puedo preguntar el porqué de ahora- dijo Scorpius.

- Porque no quiero, quiero a mi prima, aquella niña de nueve años feliz que se reía de todo, que disfrutaba de todo lo que venía que no tenía pesadillas y no tenía que tomar pociones para poder estar bien. Quiero volver a hablar con ella, que me cuente sus cosas, deseo con todo mi ser poder ser de nuevo aquel niño que la cuidaba y que podía con todo. Veo en sus ojos y ya no la veo como antes, sé que la niña de hace tanto tiempo está dentro de ella pero adelante de eso veo un gran sufrimiento que quiero hacer desaparecer. - dijo casi sin respirar.

Scorpius se quedó callado no sabía que decir, él no la conocía y como le había dicho su primo no se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo, y la determinación de Albus estaba calcada en sus ojos. No podía decir nada, su curiosidad era muy importante para él pero no haría nada que pudiera contradecir los deseos de su amigo.

Luego de esto los dos se fueron a dormir, en su dormitorio Marc los esperaba con una sonrisa. "Desgraciado" pensó sonriendo Scorpius "él sabía que Albus se retractaría"

Scorpius no podía dormir, se removía en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño pero no podía, la garganta le picaba debido al resfriado que había contraído. Se deslizo lentamente por las sabanas y salió del cuarto tratando de no hacer ningún sonido.

Se dirigió a la enfermería para que Madame le diera alguna opción para parar la picazón y el ardor. No había nadie por el castillo a esas horas, hasta los prefectos se habían ido a descansar al haber terminado su ronda. Igualmente caminaba silenciosamente para no despertar a ninguno de los bulliciosos cuadros que atormentaban todos los días con sus charlas interminables.

Entro en la enfermería y se encontró con una sorpresa, había alguien más en la enfermería, una chica. Se dirigió lentamente hacia ella y cuando estuvo a unos metros distinguió el pelo rojizo de Rose. Estaba semi desnuda, la parte de arriba de su camisón lo había bajado hasta sus caderas y el sostén lo había dejado a su lado, su pelo estaba tirado a uno de los costados de su hombro.

Esto hizo sonrojar a Scorpius, no era que nunca hubiera visto a alguna mujer desnuda,el problema era que lo estaba haciendo prácticamente a escondidas y no estaba viendo cualquier cuerpo sino el de la prima favorita de su mejor amiga. "Si algún Weasley se entera de esto, me quedo sin descendencia" pensó Scorpius. Sin embargo siguió observándola, ella estaba de espalda por lo que lo único que podía ver de ella era su reverso. Su espalda era mediana y la parte superior de esta se encontraba cubierta por un gran vendaje, esto le pareció extraño al rubio; nunca había oído a nadie de sus familiares ni a ella misma, con lo poco que habían hablado, de alguna herida que tuviera.

- Madame, fue a buscar un ungüento ya vuelve- dijo ella sin darse la vuelta.

- ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?- pregunto él.

- Tu perfume- respondió solamente ella.

Scorpius se acercó mucho más hacia ella mientras Rose tomaba su camisón. Tapaba su parte delantera, lo miro con cara de curiosidad pero se podía ver claramente el cansancio y el dolor en su rostro, su cara estaba empapada de sudor y su posición no era la perfecta con la que siempre estaba.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto él, por primera vez preocupado verdaderamente de la pelirroja.

- Sí, ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto con confusión.

- Te ves muy... Exhausta.

Rose cerro los ojos como si un dolor espasmódico la azotara.

- Lo estoy- respondió con los ojos cerrados.

Madame volvió con un ungüento en la mano y miro severamente a Scorpius.

- ¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí?

- me duele la garganta.- respondió el un tanto ofendido ante la actitud de la enfermera. Ella examinando quien era le dijo:

- Scorpius, querido, me hubieras dicho que eras tú. No te reconocí, hace bastante que estoy con la señorita y no me he podido concentrar en otra cosa. Ya te traigo algo- dijo y luego se dirigió a Rose- espérame un poco más ¿si querida?- Rose le sonrió y su posición se relajó un poco.

- ¿Vienes mucho aquí?- pregunto la pelirroja luego de la enfermera se fuera.

- ¿que, disculpa?- dijo .Scorpius quien no la había escuchado debido a sus pensamientos.

- ¿Si vienes mucho?

- Ah, sí. Me enfermo muy seguido por lo que casi siempre tengo que venir a buscar alguna poción.- dijo el mirándola como trataba de mantener una postura firme- ¿Por qué estás aquí? Deja de tratar de mantenerte firme si no puedes relaja un poco tu postura.

- No puedo, si la relajo el dolor se profundiza- dijo cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Cuándo te hiciste esa herida?- pregunto el- no recuerdo haberte escuchado hablar de ella.

- Me… la hice hace poco- dijo un tanto vacilante, al parecer el dolor no dejaba que respondiera bien.

La enfermera volvió con un frasco en sus manos y una aguja muy grande junto con hilo. Esto a Scorpius le causo escalofríos, ¿Qué harían con eso?

-Toma esto ahora, en una hora se te pasara- le dijo la enfermera a Scorpius dándole el frasco. Lo despidió y el vio para despedirse por ultima vez de Rose, quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Cuando ya estaba en la puerta escucho nuevamente la voz de la enfermera:- Rosie, querida sabes que esto te dolerá mucho ¿no?

Scorpius no dudo en esconderse entre uno de los armarios que se encontraban en una de las esquinas de la enfermería, de allí, podia escuchar bastante.

-Lo se, lo se- dijo casi en un susurro Rose.

- Muffliato- pronuncio la enfermera con su varita en mano- Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que atarte.

- No se preocupe, estoy acostumbrada a esto- gimió Rose.

"Insonorizaron la habitación, ¿qué le harán a Rose?" Pensaba Scorpius

-Te aplicare el ungüento que te puse hace unas horas y luego te coseré.

- Esta bien, haga lo que tenga que hacer- dijo Rose casi sollozando.

De repente unos gritos muy fuertes llegaron a los oídos de Scorpius, Rose gritaba como si la estuvieran torturando y el podria ser todo lo que quisieran pero no era tan canalla como para dejar que una mujer sufriera asi. Abrio la puerta del armario y se dirigio a paso firme hasta donde se encontraban Rose y la enfermera. Esta ultima se sorprendio mucho de verlo mientras que Rose solo mostro algo parecido al alivio entre medio de sus gritos.

Lo que encontró Scorpius lo dejo casi en estado de shock, Rose estaba acostada boca abajo, atada de pies y manos a la camilla, la venda que había protegido su espalda había desaparecido dejando al descubierto una herida muy profunda en la espalda de la pelirroja. Lo extraño era que la herida estaba completamente abierta, hasta Scorpius podia ver un poco de hueso que no distiguia perfectamente de donde era, pero de ella no salía sangre. Parecia que era una herida recién abierta pero no lo era, de eso estaba seguro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le grito la enfermera, sin embargo el no reaccionaba- ¡Vete, vete!

- Ya no hay mucho tiempo enfermera- gritaba Rose.

La enfermera lo miro con reproche por última vez y empezó a poner el ungüento en la herida de Rose y esto fue lo más sorprendente para el rubio. Cada vez que le aplicaban el ungüento la herida se cerraba pero a los segundos se volvía a abrir como si un cuchillo fuera rajando la espalda de la pelirroja. Mientras esto pasaba ella gritaba y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos pero no soltaba ninguna.

Como saliendo de un trance, Scorpius se acercó a la enfermera y le dijo que ayudaría.

-De ninguna manera- dijo ella.

Scorpius iba a replicar pero la voz casi moribunda de Rose se escuchó.

-Déjalo, mientras él pone el ungüento usted cósalo- gimió.

La enfermera no replicó y Scorpius tomo el ungüento para ponérselo a Rose, sin embargo una mano lo detuvo, Rose había roto una de las ataduras. Lo acerco hasta su cara y le dijo:

-Promete que no le dirás a nadie- le ordeno.

- No creo que sea el mejor momento…

- Promételo o juro que te borrare la memoria.- amenazo y por primera vez, el sintió un poco de miedo. La verdad y determinación con la que lo decía era espeluznante.

-No le diré a nadie- le dijo finalmente.

- Gracias- suspiró ella, soltándolo.

Cuando él le aplico aquella crema, empezó a gritar de nuevo. La enfermera tomo la aguja con el hilo y rápidamente sin siquiera preguntarle de nuevo a Rose, penetró la piel por afuera de la herida de la cual si emergió sangre. Los gritos de la pelirroja se hicieron desgarradores y más lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, pero solo una salió de sus ojos.

Cuando termino la enfermera, Rose se desmayó por el dolor y el no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla. Todavía seguía boca abajo y Madame empezaba a desatarla de la camilla.

-¿No la anestesiaron?- pregunto de repente el rubio.

-En estas circunstancias, ni eso evita el dolor, además ella pidió exclusivamente que no le pusieran dijo que era inútil.- respondio la enfermera mientras acomodaba a Rose.

Se le podia ver una gran cicatriz en la espalda de la cual todavía habia algunos rastros de sangre debido a la aguja. Por primera vez, Scorpius sintió algo mas que curiosidad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, experimento lo que era la lastima... la pena.

* * *

_¡Hola! Aqui vamos con otro capitulo como prometí, se los traje el miércoles o jueves dependiendo de la hora que sea o cuando lo vean :) No voy a decir nada mas, creo que el capitulo habla por si solo. ¡Dejen un review, por favor!_

_Nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion! Muchos saludos! E.M._

_PD: si hay muchos errores ortográficos o no se entiende algo, hágame saber._


End file.
